A first form of this invention relates to a method of controlling an anti-lock brake system for vehicles which prevents the locking of the wheels upon emergency braking of a vehicle, the method uses the road surface friction force F or road surface friction coefficient .mu., instead of slip factor used in the prior art, to control the system.
A second form of this invention relates to a method of finding a control point in an anti-lock brake system (ABS) for vehicles which prevents the locking of the wheels upon emergency braking of a vehicle, said the method makes an errorless ABS control decision by using a road surface friction force detecting sensor or a road surface friction coefficient detecting sensor.